I'm Sorry
by Truth-B3-Told
Summary: Morgana has taken Camelot Again but this time Arthur can not save himself from Morganas Wraith. Merlin is going to have to do the unthinkable, Use Magic in front of trusted friend Arthur Pendragon and reveal his identity to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Morgana laughed at Arthurs stupidity.

"You don't really think you can stop me do you Arthur," she giggled with enjoyment. Arthur put his sword back into his belt and put his hands on his hips. Merlin was surprised by what was happening. He stood patiently in the corner, ready.

"Why do you hate me Morgana?" Arthur basically begged. Morgana jerked her head back with disgust.

"I thought we were friends," he said. Morgana raised her right arm and smiled.

"You thought wrong," she smirked. Arthur pulled his sword out. Merlin went to help.

"Merlin, stay out of this," he yelled. Arthur launched at Morgana, using all his strength for this blow.

"Wace ierlic!" yelled Morgana. Morgana's eyes glow a bright yellow and Arthur was thrown back against a pillar. Arthur lay unconscious against the pillar. Morgana rushed in with her sword to finish the job. Merlin stood in front of arthur. He was breathing heavily with his hands clenched in a tight fist. Arthur ever so slightly regained consciousness. Merlin stared at Morgana.

"Might as well get rid of you as well, I have to say though Merlin, you really were a pain," she pointed her sword at Merlin from across the room.

"I'm warning you Morgana, leave while you still can," Merlin warned Morgana, it pained Merlin so much to see what magic has done to Morgana. She was always there from him, in his time of need. It was just a shame he couldn't do the same for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"You really think I would give up Camelot to him, no I won't retreat," Morgana spat. She lifted her right arm again.

"Merlin, get out of here," Arthur managed to say. Merlin looked down at the broken body of Arthur Pendragon.

"I'm not leaving you here," Merlin sobbed.

"Ástríce!" Morgana yelled. At that moment a huge fire bolt soared across the room towards Arthur and Merlin. Arthur was too weak to get out of the way.

"I'm sorry Arthur, Scildan!" Merlin casted a shield spells to block the affects of the fire bolt spell. Morgana was shocked to see what had just happened. All this time, all her failures, was because of a mere servant. She was speechless. Arthur was no less then astonished.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. Morgana grunted. Arthur leaned over to his sword and pulled himself off the pillar.

"So, I see that you have magic," yelled Morgana. Merlin did nothing.

"It was always going to be me to kill you Morgana," Merlin was crying, crying for his beloved friend lying on the floor, crying for everything that has happened to Morgana.

"No," she screamed. She blasted a huge bolt of lightning without saying a word. Her anger took control. Merlin used the spell against her and it reflected back at her. Morgana vanished with a horrified look on her face.

"Is she dead?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head.

"No way to know for certain," Merlin explained. Merlin went and sat next to Arthur and he checked his wounds. One of the bruises didn't look right.

"So all this time, you have been helping me, protecting me from harm," Arthur grunted. He was in deep pain. Arthur tried to get up, but instantly yelled in pain.  
"Arthur, you've got internal bleeding, I need you to stay still," Merlin asked Arthur. Just then all the knights of Camelot rushed in, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan, Sir Leon and Sir Percival rushed in to help.  
"We heard someone screaming, Is everyone all right," Asked Sir Gwaine. Merlin stared into the kind knights eyes. Arthur was dying and if Merlin didn't do anything soon, he would die.

"Arthur, this won't hurt a bit," Merlin warned Arthur. Merlin intended to heal Arthur with magic.

"Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle," Merlin placed his hand over the bruise on Arthurs hip and whispered these words. Arthur quickly gained consciousness. The Knights stared at Merlin in amazement.

"It's Ok, he's going to be fine," Merlin cried with joy.  
"Thank you," Arthur whispered.


End file.
